


The Emperor's Court: CODEX

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Codex - Freeform, Gen, Glossary, Part of the world building, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: The Codex/Glossary for the series. Moved it from chapter 2 of the story!
Series: All Hail Prince Cloud [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651603
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Emperor's Court: CODEX

**Author's Note:**

> Moved it from the story to its own post! Major references that will be updated as I go.

_Ancient Beast:_ Beast that have always been and will be. They live in the plane beyond (See _Nibelheim_ ) and once a contract is formed, they can be summoned. Very Stable, intelligent, and powerful beast with a direct connection to the Mother and the Life Stream.  


__

_Bound_ : Demons, Hybrids, and the Cursed Blood are “Bound” when they are offered the blood of those they hold in some esteem and then they return the sentiment as a show of faith. “Bound” refers to their own pledge of eternal loyalty and a trust that they place in the person(s) who offered their flesh so freely. The concept resonates with their instinct and makes them fiercely protective, loyal, and reactive with regard to the person they are “Bound” to. The bind can be severed at will –hard to do but achievable. 

_Chaos_ : Renowned Demon who is ageless but known for his slaughtering of masses during an Ancient Holy War between Humans, Mystics, and Demons (this is why there’s a lack of Holy Materia). He is an Ancient Demon that grew tired of leading a life steeped in instinct. He made a contract with Tseng when Tseng was a young boy –he granted him freedom from slavery, good fortune, and longevity. He was given the name Vincent by Rufus when Tseng became a member of the royal court later in life (Rufus was the one who bought Tseng [under Chaos’ guidance] out of slavery). When Rufus gave him a name that Tseng approved of, Chaos found the ordeal interesting and decided to stick around to experience human life until he grew bored or felt the urge to eat Tseng before going into hibernation. 

_Compelled:_ Mystics have an overwhelming compulsion to attach themselves to people who are worthy of their company. They are guarded people but those who prove themselves worthy enough to gain the favor of a Mystic, they shall never lose it. It’s much like being bound, however, it is a one-sided binding in which the Mystic cannot stave away such a feeling unless they feel betrayed. They must lay faith in the other party, which is why they favor honesty. This, of course, is easier for Mystics who possess insight and can read the hearts of those around them. 

_Curse Blooded:_ A large clan of humans who believe/d that flesh, blood, and bone were sacred and eternal –as such, they drank the blood of the planet and offered themselves to a high-class demon clan to attain immortality and power. They gained what they sought at the price of their mentality –unstable and must forever live in rage and aggression. They are cursed with the never-ending desire to destroy and produce chaos. However, they can be great allies if you gain their trust/loyalty through offering respect (respect for these people is the offering of blood [blood begets blood]). They’re weak to the rare Holy Materia, which was how most of the clan were wiped out/enslaved centuries ago. (Genesis and Angeal come from a small population that was maintained in the mountains before capture and enslavement.) 

__

_Cursed Generals:_ Rufus’ Elite Generals [Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal] who each command a faction of the army and are trusted more so than any other, aside from Tseng and Vincent. When he was a teenager, he bought them out of the slave trade, set them free, and commissioned them to be loyal to him above all others. Due to different experiences and circumstances, all three Bound themselves to Rufus, each other, and, later, Cloud. Referred to as such on account that they are all of cursed heritage. Angeal and Genesis are from the same tribe within their clan and have known each other their whole lives. They met Sephiroth when they were taken in as slaves at age 8. They were bought and freed by Rufus when they were 13 (he was 10). 

_Demon:_ A species with immortality, bloodlust, and rage. They generally enjoy war and chaos as opposed to harmony. They can shift forms, have overwhelming strength/speed, heightened 5 senses, and can quickly regenerate. With the use of their bodily fluids, they can heal the wounds of others. They are weak when it comes to Holy Materia or magic. The Demon population was severely decreased by the Holy War and there are few full-blooded Demons left. 

_Demon Halfling:_ Demon and Human mix that, if resonating occurs, have the ability to regenerate and live three times as long as the average human. They also have increased strength and agility. Very stable. 

_Feral:_ Initially, they were captured Cursed Blood children who were tortured into mental instability and pitted to fight against each other for the amusement of the people at local game arenas. With time and continuous destabilization, the feral become nothing more than small-brained savages who know nothing outside of the instinct to survive by any means necessary. They lose their ability to communicate with words and are housed in the Kennels. They’re vicious and untrusting, however, they do mate and have dominance hierarchies and pack mentality –like wolves. 

_Feral-Born:_ Children who are the product of breeding two opposite sexed feral beasts together. They are stable-minded in the sense that they recognize they are beasts and use that knowledge to advance and become superior in battle. They are, ultimately, feral beasts with the advantage of a calm mind. They don’t need to be tortured or trained to understand their place. There is a high infant mortality rate because the mothers often kill the child out of confusion. 

_Gaia:_ The Goddess planet that is home to Humans, Mystics, Demons, and everything in between. Some people worship her and refer to Gaia as “the Mother”. It is believed that all life begins and ends within Gaia’s Life Stream (See _Life Stream_ ). 

_Hybrid:_ Unholy union of a Mystic and a Demon. Super unstable with the rare opportunity to resonate into one mixed being when blessed with a spell from a Mystic (Esuna) and ingesting the blood of a Demon. Characteristics of the Curse Blooded when there is no resonating, however, they have the potential to access the ability of Mystics (such as Sight or mana control to utilize magic) and Demons (such as destructive magics, hyper-regeneration, and form shifting). (Sephiroth is a Hybrid who isn’t entirely stable and works twice as hard as Angeal and Genesis to maintain his stability). They are noticeable on account of they are all born with white/platinum hair. Again, they must work twice as hard to maintain their fragile stability. 

_Imprint:_ When a Demon/Mystic/Hybrid/Curse Blooded becomes enamored with an individual beyond comprehension and it mimics a possessive obsession. When reciprocated, it is an unbreakable soul bond. Humans cannot imprint, however, if they so choose to bond with a species that can, they are bound by their blood. __

__

_Incest/Interbreeding:_ This is common within species to maintain bloodlines. As such, it’s not seen as taboo or wrong, simply another form of life, loving, and production. 

_Instinct:_ Applies solely to Demons/Cursed Bloods. It is a set of innate desires to survive as well as an unquenchable bloodlust for power, possession, and destruction. When a Cursed Blood’s mind deteriorates, they work on instinct alone. Prior to that, they must learn how to ignore their primal instinct and remain rational. Those who are good at this or stable enough can shift between using instinct and rational thought (like Angel or Genesis). 

_Kennel:_ Slave quarters specifically used for the feral and the breeding of the feral. 

__

_Life Stream:_ Where it is believed that all souls ultimately return to in order to become one with the planet before rebirth. 

_Madness:_ The state of mind that the Curse Blooded and Hybrids fall into before or after battle, when they’re on the verge of deteriorating mentally, or are going through a bout of instability. 

_Magitek:_ Technology utilized to harness mana from the Mother, amplify mana, and/or to block the flow of mana within an individual/creature. 

__

_Mako:_ The blood of the “Mother”. It is believed that this is what keeps the planet alive and functioning. Throughout all of the species, it is taboo to access or touch the “Mother’s” blood. 

_Mana:_ The affinity to use magic, which comes from The Mother’s blessing. Demons, Mystics, humanoids, and creatures in between have an affinity for mana, even if it’s a weak one. Humes do not posses the ability to generate mana without the use of Magic Tech and/or Materia. 

__

_Materia:_ Rare stones found on Gaia that give the user the ability to access mana for a brief period of time (until the stone depletes). There was once an abundance but it was consumed during the Ancient Holy War. 

_Meteor:_ Ability specific to Demons that can call stars to the planet and has the destructive power to wipe out entire nations. Ridiculously rare –more so than “Sight”. 

_Mystic:_ A species with the ability to communicate with the planet, access mana freely, and embrace immortality. Some have the rare gift of sight and crave harmony. They can communicate with those in the life stream and other life forms trapped between planes. They crave harmony and desire to maintain the harmony of the planet. During the Ancient Holy War, the vast majority of them were wiped out and it was considered a punishment for upsetting the “Mother”. Nevertheless, their words carry fortune and they are particularly good with assigning blessings. It’s believed to be the greatest of luck when one is named by a Mystic. They have the ability to heal, but not to quickly regenerate (i.e. they must chant a healing mantra/blessing). 

_Mystic Halfling:_ Mystic and Human mix that, if resonating occurs, have the ability to live thrice as long as the average human, control mana, and communicate with the “Mother” as well as the potential of gaining Sight. Very Stable. 

_Nibelheim:_ Ancient Sacred land between planes where ancient beast roam, Sacred mana spells can be obtained, and the ability to summon can be learned. Time operates differently here. In order to gain access, one needs the blood of a Demon, Mystic, and Hybrid. 

_Resonating:_ An undefined point in which a Halfling can either embrace their superior half to gain the abilities offered or they fail to do so and take none of the advantages offered by their blood. Hybrid Resonation differs in that they become stable and able to utilize all of the aspects of their mixed blood to become the ultimate being. 

_Restraints:_ A device or devices used to conceal the abilities of Mystics, Demons, and those in between. They are illegal objects as they prohibit those in power from identifying potential threats, however, there are special allowances for slavers and slave traders to contain and control their captured slaves. 

_Ripening:_ The age of adulthood, which is marked at 15 life-cycles. A grand ceremony is usually thrown in celebration for the child/children who are to come of age. For royals, the day is marked as a holiday. 

__

_Shadow:_ Formerly referred to as the Shinra Assassination. Protection, and Intelligence Unit. However, Rufus has always referred to them as shadows because people never see them but they’re always present and always close to the intended target. Tseng is the current head of this unit and he directs an undefined number of employees. As the original name would imply, they handle assassinations, security, protection, surveillance, torture, retrievals, and any other operation that can be done from the shadows. Essential, they’re spies. 

_Shinra Empire:_ Began with the rule of the 51st Emperor and continues with Rufus as the 77th Emperor. Large and powerful with the Kingdom of Midgar, Junon, Mideel, Grassland, and Woodland all under the empire. There is discord due to many of the policies put into action by the 76th Emperor Shinra, however, Rufus is working towards fixing them. Wars are fought with neighboring nations due to slave trading, drugs, and general special disagreement/uprisings. For the most part, the nation has embraced Rufus as Emperor on account of his killing his own father and dismantling harmful policies, cutting taxes, and other things (won’t ever go into much detail about that). 

_Sight:_ An ability rare and unique to Mystics. Allows for that Mystic to communicate telepathically, see beyond realms, empathically connect to others, see briefly into the future, connect to the planet, and read the hearts of the living. They can also move freely between life and death by personally going into the Life Stream –possible to pull someone back from death if done quickly enough. Super rare ability. 

_Sin of Mako:_ The sin of drinking the blood of the planet/”Mother”. Generally, this refers to the Cursed Blood tribe that did exactly this. The sin entails the constant maintenance of the psyche and fear of mental deterioration. In other words, it leads to insanity. Demon blood staves off this insanity but increase instinct and bloodlust. 

_Slavery:_ It is a common practice on the planet in which conquered nations/lands/spaces can sell the enemy into slavery and draw up slave contracts. Different spaces have different rules. For example, under the Shinra Empire, it is an absolute law that all slaves have the ability to gain their freedom and, once free, discrimination against them is prohibited. Under the different Kingdoms within the Empire, there are laws that grant or allow for the gaining of freedom by different means. The Shinra Capital in Midgar is where Rufus resides –it has the slackest rules and restrictions with regards to slaves and he is heralded as a friend to the community [as he often buys and sets slaves free on a whim]. 

_Stigma:_ Disease spread by those who have committed the Sin of Mako. Symptoms may include but are not limited to –blackening skin, madness, deteriorating health, random loss of bodily and/or mental functioning. 


End file.
